


When you need a friend

by Triple_B



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Revelations, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_B/pseuds/Triple_B
Summary: There are moments in live when you need a friend and a shoulder. After the death of Alfred there‘s only Jim left to offer this shoulder.





	When you need a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic I have ever written. It’s just a oneshot that came to my mind today.
> 
> I like to remember that English is not my native language and I don’t have a beta reader. I did my best and kind corrections are very welcome. 
> 
> This story is placed in the future and Batman and Gordon a working together for a couple of years. There are no real relations to a movie or the game, but I was thinking about the Nolan movies and the Telltale Game while writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though I miss Alfred.

Another night on the rooftop. He took a drag from his cigarette and looked over the city. It seemed so peaceful and quiet from his spot far above the city, but he knew that this was just the perception if standing on a rooftop far away from the live. He thought about switching the signal on. Not that he expected to see him tonight, he haven’t seen him for quiet some time now, but to make sure Gotham remembers he‘s out there. The effect of the signal was clearly noticeable on his crime reports. 

He didn’t want to think about it but he wondered where he might be. He admitted to himself that he enjoyed his company. He called him not only his partner but also his friend. Unfortunately his best friend though he didn’t know a lot about him. There was a kind of silent understanding between them and he was even able to read his face though most of it was hidden behind a mask. Of course he understood why he wore the mask but he had to admit that he was curious. It‘s not that he wasn’t able to find out who he is beyond his mask by himself but he meant to much for him to betray him like this. And he also knew about the risks if he knew. 

He had to stop thinking about it but his curiosity grew up from time to time. Mostly when he just wished to have a friend to get a beer with, just having a nice time like ‚normal‘ people, whatever ‚normal‘ means. He stood there and tried to distract himself and to avoid thinking about this. 

„Enjoying the view?“ He heard the used growl from his back but he didn’t turn around. „It seems to be a quiet night - for Gotham’s conditions.“ „It is.“ was Batman’s short answer. He turned around and faced Batman. „So, then why did you came up here?“ A silence grew between them. As it became a kind of awkward he answered himself. „It’s good to see you anyway!“ Farther he didn’t say anything. „Lost your voice?“ he finally asked. „I....“ He saw that he struggled and that his hesitation was caused by uncertainty. Or was there more? He wasn’t good in reading people’s emotions, but it was clear that something was absolutely wrong with him. He moved closer until he stood right in front of him. No word was spoken, both men facing each other.   
At some point Jim said: „You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want. But I can see that there’s something absolutely wrong with you. I‘m here and I‘ll keep company with you as long as you want or need. But if you want to talk...“

Batman swallowed visibly and finally said in a quiet and very human voice: „He‘s gone. He fell asleep very quietly and passed away. I don’t know what to do without him....“ Jim was just listening to what the Batman had to say. These were the most personal words he had ever heard from him and he was more than grateful for the trust Batman obviously had into him. „...I loved him like my father since he‘s gone. He was the father that my father never was able to be. He raised me like his own son. He made me to what I am. I miss him.“ Jim farther didn’t know what to say. He moved even closer to Batman and after a short hesitation he hugged him. „It‘s okay,“ he told him. „It’s gonna be okay!“ Batman was gratefully accepting the hug from Jim. 

He knew for a fact that these were the same words he had heard 35 years ago from the same man after the cruel murder of his parents. And he knew those words were wrong, even though they were helping right now. He knew it would never be alright and that these memories will always be a part of him.

They both stood there for a while in a hug until Batman slowly broke away. „Thank you!“ he managed to say. Jim gave him a soft smile. „You never have to thank me!“ After so many years this sentence became an idiom between them but the meaning beyond it never changed. 

„You didn’t even asked who I‘m talking about.“ Batman remarked. „You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want. He meant a lot to you and he was special for you. I‘m very sorry for your loss, Batman.“ 

Again a moment of silence between them until Batman asked: „His funeral ceremony is tomorrow. I‘d appreciate it if you’d come too.“ Jim raised an eyebrow in surprise, not sure what to say. He didn’t even know about who they were talking. „You don’t know yet,“ Batman explained as if reading his mind, „but he was a mutual friend. He was the one staying in contact with you while I was under way.“ Batman swallowed hard. „It was Alfred Pennyworth.“ 

Alfred Pennyworth. Where from did he know this name? He tried to remember, this name was definitely familiar. Just then he remembered him. The elderly butler from Bruce Wayne. He remembered seeing him occasionally and also back then when he picked up young Bruce Wayne..... ‚Stop! Bruce Wayne! All what he said would fit, but THAT Bruce Wayne? No.... or... could he...?‘ Jim thought. 

Batman slowly raised his hands to his cowl where they rested for a while. Then he finally removed it and Jim could see the same face he expected right now. The face of Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and prince of Gotham. He never thought that he could be so fooled by a stupid smile and the stories printed in tabloids. Every puzzle piece felt into place right now. But he could see more. He could see dark rings around the younger mans eyes as if he hadn’t slept a lot lately. He could see the same eyes he’d seen 35 years ago on the same face he had seen 35 years ago. He wasn’t able to say anything though he knew Bruce needed to hear anything reassuring. „It‘ll be a honor to come tomorrow and to show him my respect.“ he managed to say. A weak smile appeared on Bruce’s lips. 

They both stood they for a seemingly endless while enjoying the presence of the other and knowing to have a friend in each other. It was Jim who again broke the silence. „You know, Bruce, I think we both should go down there and habe a beer like ‚normal‘ people on days like this.“ Bruce smiled: „You‘re supposing we‘re no ‚normal‘ people?“ Jim looked at him and grinned. „At least not less ‚normal‘ than the most.“ „Let’s get have a beer, Jim.“


End file.
